


Рыжий

by Netttle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Travel, legends & ancient curses, red warrior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке pink_panther:<br/>На Эйдане лежит старое ирландское проклятье. Когда-то его прапрадед обманул рыжую ведьму, и теперь судьба всех мужчин в семье Тернеров – безответно влюбляться в рыжих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжий

Черная ворона садится ему на плечо, она тяжелая, будто налита свинцом.

— Морр, — каркает птица и чистит клюв об истрепанный ворот его рубахи. Один сверкающий глаз черен и не отражает ничего.

— Невермор? — уточняет Эйдан, тяжело опираясь на меч.

— Морррр! — настаивает ворона и взлетает, больно царапнув на прощанье когтем.

Дым клубится вокруг, плотный и удушливый, вдали слышен рев битвы.

Эйдан — то ли он, то ли не он, он сам себя не узнает — поворачивается, почувствовав движение за спиной. Рядом женщина, закутанная в длинный темный плащ… с капюшоном? Нет, это черные волосы струятся по плечам.  
Зрачок ее левого глаза — булавочная головка, а правый чуть косит. Лицо мечтательно, оно светится и ускользает от взгляда, как будто подернутая рябью поверхность воды в солнечный ветреный день, и неуловимо опасно, как темные глубины, скрывающиеся внизу.

— Террнерр, — хрипловато и зазывно рыкает она. Она пышет жаром неутоленных желаний, женщина-львица, манит густым запахом моря и вересковых полей. Стоит, чуть склонив голову набок, сложив бледные руки лодочкой и протягивая ему. В них пульсирует свет. Волосы женщины шелестят и колышутся, будто хищные ветви в сумрачном лесу.

Эйдан отшатывается. Он, но не совсем он, пьяно плывет-покачивается в этой дымовой завесе, не принадлежит себе, как будто действует не по собственной воле, всего лишь играет чью-то роль и произносит чужие слова — как знакомо. Эйдан делает шаг назад и отрицательно качает головой:

— Ну уж нет. От женщин все беды! — И хитро щурится напоследок. — Да ты и не в моем вкусе, мне рыжие по сердцу.

— Глупец тот, кто отвергает драгоценный дар моей любви, — шипит незнакомка, сдвинув черные брови. – Ну так и жди беды, когда будешь иметь дело с рыжими — с мужчинами ли, с женщинами ли. И ты, и все твои потомки на этой земле, страдать вам от иссушающей страсти, как я страдала. И быть отвергнутыми, как ты меня отверг.

Ее слова падают тяжеловесно, будто камни, пригибают к земле, и каждое сочится магией, как кровью, Эйдан каким-то образом чувствует это. Колдунья-богиня-королева вдруг вспыхивает, словно факел, черные волосы становятся огненными, рыжее пламя слепит и рассыпается искрами, искры становятся пеплом, а пепел разлетается вороньем.

— Морр!.. Морриган, Морр! — проклинают его птицы, растворяясь в клубах дыма.

 

Эйдан вздрогнул и проснулся. Сердце ухало, глаза слезились. За окном шумно препирались мужики — наверно, опять каскадеры с помрежем спорили. В приоткрытую дверь трейлера прокрался вечерний ветер и шевелил край занавески, угловатая фигура Брауна отбрасывала на стену трейлера еще более угловатую, странную тень.

— Крапива, лютик, ирис, орхидеи, — тихонько напевал Адам, шурша проспектами. — В рыдающий поток... Поток... Как там дальше?.. О, ты проснулся? А как насчет сплава на каяках? Двухдневный тур, с ловлей форели. Четыреста киви-баксов с носа?

Эйдан не хотел крапивы, не хотел каяков, не хотел форели, не хотел Адама, одержимого туристическим зудом. Он хотел немного покоя в заслуженные кровью и потом выходные, завалиться в кровать, забыться тяжелым сном и не видеть этих жутко красочных кошмаров, давно преследующих его. Несмотря на всю его живость и энергию, с Эйданом такое случалось — хотелось отгородиться от всех. Минуты становились липкими, как лакричная тянучка, любые громкие звуки ощущались болью, как будто кто-то гладил против шерсти, добывая из него колючие искры. Все мышцы тянуло и скручивало, словно из тела вили веревки, и не было возможности расслабиться, уснуть, отогнать мрачные мысли и сновидения. Эйдан перевернулся на живот, укладывая нечесаную голову на скрещенные руки, и подавил вздох.

Явно предвкушая будущее путешествие, Адам продолжал нудеть о своем и с нездоровым энтузиазмом ерзал на скрипучем складном стуле у стола, заваленного рекламой.

Почему Эйдан согласился? Во-первых, потому что Дин сразу сказал, что не поедет.

Сначала сбивалась целая ватага туристов. Разгоряченные пивом парни наперебой высказывались за общее мини-приключение, в котором — о счастье! — наконец-то не потребуется привязывать накладное брюхо и тащить на собственном горбу горы пожитков, изображая караван вьючных мулов.

Выждав, когда горячие головы успокоятся, а хохот стихнет, Дин заглянул в свой полупустой бокал, как будто хотел на прощание узреть в нем что-то впечатляющее, но бесполезное — типа истины, — и сказал:

— Я пас. Познавать экзотику Новой Зеландии — в этот раз без меня.

Взъерошенный и порядком помятый, он выглядел скучающим и на удивление трезвым. Водил большим пальцем по стеклу бокала и поглядывал на часы.

Эйдан фыркнул, сдерживая привычное раздражение. Надо же, какой сюрприз. Принцу киви снова не до них, смертных.

Кто бы мог подумать, что на отстраненность спокойного, светлоглазого и улыбчивого Дина Эйдан будет вестись, как бык на мулету. Нет, пробы прошли превосходно: киви включил прожектор своего обаяния, обаял всех в радиусе ста метров, от костюмеров и осветителей до Питера, Филиппы, Фрэн и самого Эйдана, получил роль, выключил обаяние и удалился, оставив Эйдана одного — и в темноте.

С тех пор Эйдан потерял покой. Он очень хотел вернуть внимание Дина. Он не понимал, почему тот избегает его и не желает снова сиять улыбкой в его присутствии.

Эйдан натыкался взглядом на выгоревший затылок буквально везде, но начиналось все с утреннего ритуала. По утрам, до завтрака и похода к гримерам, Дин откатывал в сторону стол для пинг-понга и выполнял рутинную пятиминутку упражнений на потертом резиновом покрытии в зеленом уголке, в тени лысого экзотического растения в кадке. Эйдан в это время как раз занимал свое зрительское место в первом ряду: усаживался в трусах, майке, с чашкой кофе в руках на ступеньку трейлера и сонно щурился, вздрагивая от утренней прохлады, звонких трелей местных веселых пичуг, наблюдая за бодрыми и энергичными движениями Дина — слишком бодрыми и слишком энергичными в такой час. Дин, как правило, кивал ему и невозмутимо продолжал разминку. Заканчивал упражнения он неспешной растяжкой, и Эйдан как раз залпом допивал черный кофе, привычно обвиняя утреннюю дозу в своем учащенном сердцебиении и в том, что конечности начинали нервно подергиваться. Конечно же, все дело в крепком кофе.

Дин был — вещь в себе. Держался дружелюбно, но отстраненно, на съемках честно отрабатывал свой актерский хлеб и выкладывался на все сто, улыбался вежливо в ответ на глупые шутки, а при разговоре с Эйданом отводил глаза и как-то незаметно отодвигался, слушая краем уха и явно думая о чем-то своем.

«Мелкий скользкий тип!» — бессильно ругался Эйдан, сверля взглядом спину удалявшегося О’Гормана каждый раз, когда тот тихо, но непреклонно отказывался от коллегиального похода в бар. Он просто пожимал плечами, крепче хватался за очередной затасканный стостраничный покетбук — и все слова Эйдана будто ухали в никуда, потраченные впустую.

Почему это так бесило, так выматывало, заставляло чуть ли не на руках ходить и на ушах стоять, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание, притянуть рассеянный взгляд прекрасных глаз? Как будто и без этого не было чем заняться: ранние подъемы, непростые тренировки, многочисленные дубли сливались в сплошную карусель дней, в которой все они были —разноцветные лошадки в мишуре и колокольцах. Ожидание изнуряло еще больше, чем работа, особенно когда «братец» все время мельтешил рядом. Рядом — и в то же время не здесь, витал где-то в облаках, видимо, в своих мыслях о других съемках и других коллегах, о картинах, выставках, семье, собаке, в конце концов...

Незаметно и неожиданно для самого себя Эйдан собрал о Дине целую коллекцию разрозненных фактов — от коллег-новозеландцев, из каких-то случайных разговоров, пресс-релизов и статей — и теперь перебирал-катал эти факты между пальцами, как бесполезные гладкие камешки, принесенные в карманах с пляжа. И толку никакого, и выбросить жалко.

Зачем ему так нужно было проткнуть мыльный пузырь, в котором заключен Дин, Эйдан не знал. А когда потыкал — робко и наугад, оказалось, что пузырь-то крепок, преграда непреодолима, а Дин на все его выходки лишь задирает светлые брови в полном недоумении и старается отделаться поскорее, в свойственной ему мягкой манере: бочком, бочком, и юрк в трейлер, книжки читать, рисовать или что он там делает долгими вечерами в одиночестве.

Дошло до того, что злой как черт Эйдан, как-то раз безрезультатно прождав его под дверью трейлера бесконечные полчаса, перебесился и все-таки сдулся. И начал сам сторониться Дина, хотя заимел дурную привычку вести с ним мысленные глупые споры и обвинять во всех грехах — от снобизма до чревоугодия.

На следующий день после попойки огонь в глазах будущих путешественников поугас, Иэн, Мартин, Марк и Джеймс отказались сразу, фальшиво кряхтя, хватаясь за поясницу и жалуясь, что Пи Джей их измотал, не уважает старость, и вообще, за молодежью им все равно не угнаться. У Джеда нарисовалась поездка к родственникам, Стивену срочно понадобилось махнуть домой, Иви, Люк и Ли решили сбежать на ближайший спа-курорт, в один голос заявив, что хватит с них приключений, уж лучше весь уикэнд мирно лежать в джакузи и вести растительный образ жизни. Компания быстро рассосалась. Эйдан понимал их всех, как никто другой.

Веру в эту затею сохранил один Адам, и Эйдан, при виде его сияющих надеждой глаз и детской улыбки, не нашел в себе сил обидеть коллегу отказом. Вот так он и влип в приключение на двоих с Адамом.

И теперь Адам вовсю шерстил сайты местных турагентств, требовательно и неотвратимо появлялся, будто призрак отца Гамлета, в трейлере Эйдана в любую свободную от съемок минуту, чтобы поделиться новыми идеями, приносил с собой пиво, чипсы, и конечно же проспекты. Горы глянцевых бумажек, продающих измученные фотошопом мечты неисправимым романтикам. Себя к их числу Эйдан не относил, поэтому молча хрустел чипсами, равнодушно косил глазом на горные пики и песчаные пляжи и покорно ждал, когда же Адам определится. Эйдану было все равно. Домой он не собирался, а просидеть свободные выходные в трейлере в одиночестве в такую прекрасную погоду, будучи в одной из самых загадочных стран мира, не хотелось.

— Так куда же, куда? — Адам помахивал перед носом у Эйдана веером картинок. Море, горы, зеленые луга, какие-то романтические каменные хибары. А еще озера, голубые и прекрасные, пронизанные светом и излучающие какой-то нереальный, почти фантастический покой на фоне заснеженных пиков. Сердце Эйдана сжалось от непонятной тоски.

— Сюда! — ткнул Эйдан пальцем прямо в них.

Адам, обрадованный тем, что Эйдан наконец проявил хоть какой-то интерес к путешествию, пробормотал, рассматривая выбранный проспект:

— Ура-ура, свершилось, он сделал выбор, не пришлось расчехлять пыточные инструменты. Эти озера — на Южном острове, Эйдан, и тут масса отличных маршрутов выходного дня, но далековато. Придется лететь, будет дороже.

— Избавь от подробностей, — взмолился Эйдан.

Адам углубился в чтение и наконец заявил:

— Я выбрал нам маршрут! Крайстчерч — Квинстаун! Завтра оплачу билеты, трансфер, прокат, дело за малым: собраться — и в путь!

— Давай ты сам всем займешься?

Видимо, что-то было в его глазах нездоровое и не располагающее к спорам, потому что Адам быстро сгреб всю макулатуру в охапку и ушел, пожелав спокойной ночи.

***

Вечером за день до отъезда Эйдан вспомнил, что Адаму надо дать денег на всю эту авантюру и пошел к нему. Остановился на дорожке, не доходя до открытой двери трейлера, услышав раздраженное:

— Просто позвони и откажись, разве это сложно? Они вернут деньги.

— Почему тебе так не нравится эта идея? Ты же все равно остаешься в городе.

— У меня были свои планы. И в них не входило отправляться на Южный остров, чтобы там заделаться нянькой в турпоходе для шумного ирландца, от которого у меня и так голова кругом каждый божий день!

Эйдан почувствовал, как кровь приливает к ушам, щекам и, кажется, даже к шее. Вот так и узнаешь, что думают о тебе коллеги. Один особенный коллега… Да плевать, что думают, плевать! И в то же время Эйдан не смог заставить себя уйти, он жадно слушал дальше.

— Эйдан так ждал этой поездки! Он сам и место выбрал — озера. Он в последнее время плохо спит, я так надеялся, что этот поход пойдет ему на пользу. А я с этим чертовым растяжением не ходок.

— Плохо спит? А ты откуда знаешь?

— Он часто говорил, что кошмары мучают.

Эйдан тихо зарычал. Растяжение? Когда Адам успел заработать растяжение? Пора было положить конец этому фарсу. Но тут Адам взмолился особенно жалобно.

— Пожалуйста, Дин! Все наши уже разъехались, кто куда… А я так его подвел, и мне очень-очень жаль, и я так хочу чтобы у него вышло захватывающее, сказочное путешествие, — голос у Адама был грустный и дребезжащий.

Эйдан представил, как Адам, маленький и печальный, сидит на диванчике, уложив забинтованную ногу в полосатом носке на стул и смотрит на Дина снизу вверх, как больной щенок.

— Хорошо, — сдался О’Горман. — Три дня всего?

— В четверг выезд, в понедельник обратно! — обрадованный Адам затараторил про авиабилеты, заказанный автомобиль в Крайстчерче, пользу пешего туризма и необыкновенные красоты Южного острова.

— Хорошо, — повторил О’Горман. — Все будет о’кей, Адам, не переживай. Ты хороший друг. Надеюсь, он это оценит. А за выходные ты встанешь на ноги.

Через несколько секунд Дин оказался за дверью, а Эйдан мысленно заметался, лихорадочно решая, куда бежать. Но сбежать не удалось. Дин сразу его заметил и подошел. Смерил холодным взглядом.

— Все слышал? — спросил он.

— Слышал достаточно, — процедил Эйдан, вытаскивая из кармана новую пачку и пытаясь содрать с нее блестящий целлофан. Губы его дрожали от злости, целлофан не поддавался.

— Даже не думай об этом, — серьезно сказал Дин.

— О чем — об этом? — пачка поддалась, и Эйдан, оскалившись, с облегчением зажал в зубах фильтр сладко пахнущей сигареты.

— Посылать меня на хуй. Я же вижу, тебе очень хочется.

Эйдан прекратил рыться в карманах в поисках зажигалки и посмотрел на Дина.

— Предлагаешь отправиться с тобой в романтическое путешествие? — осведомился он.

— Ты слышал Адама, — пожал плечами Дин. — Бедняга очень переживает, что испортил тебе поездку. В какой-то степени я тоже виноват. Дурацкая ситуация. Как бы там ни было, банановую кожуру уронил я. А Адам просто поскользнулся. Так что не будь неблагодарной скотиной и не смей отказываться от поездки.

— Дурацкая? Не то слово! Только Браун способен поскользнуться на банановой кожуре и растянуть связки в день перед поездкой! И вообще, так не бывает, это только в комиксах и мультфильмах происходит со всякими растяпами.

— Хватит пыхтеть. Смирись: ты остался без приятного компаньона в путешествии, а я — без долгожданного лежания на диване с книжкой и пиццей в обнимку.

— Зачем же так мучиться? — Эйдан смял незажженную сигарету и щелчком пальцев отправил ее в кадку с юккой. — Откажемся от тура, черт с ними, с деньгами, невелика потеря, нервы дороже. А Адаму скажем, что съездили.

Дин усмехнулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на Эйдана.

— Нет, что, правда, Тернер? Готов врать коллеге? Увы, ничего не выйдет. Адам заказал привезти ему наши фотки на фоне долбанных озер, которые тебе так приглянулись.

— Фотошоп? — вяло предложил Эйдан, уже зная, что проиграл.

— Собирай вещички, братец.

***

Перелет был сущей пыткой. В соседнем ряду все время плакал ребенок, и Эйдан никак не мог уснуть. А вот Дин рядом сразу заснул и излучал тепло, от которого Эйдану было не по себе — бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он все время боялся, что коснется его случайно — ногой, локтем, и что Дин обязательно проснется и будет недоволен. Дин проснулся, когда стюардесса разносила напитки, взял себе кофе, а Эйдану, не спрашивая, местной газировки, подмигнул стюардессе:

— Вот, везу туриста из Ирландии, парень впервые в Новой Зеландии, всю жизнь мечтал, подрабатывал где мог, копил на билет. Хочет увидеть самые красивые горы и озера мира.

Стюардесса заулыбалась и выдала им надувные подушки.

Дин выпил кофе, устроил обе подушки на онемевшего от такой наглости Эйдана и снова заснул. Эйдан цедил приторную зеленую газировку со вкусом киви и смотрел на светлую макушку Дина почти с ненавистью.

Выгрузившись в аэропорту Крайстчерча, они дождались турагента, чернявого парня с маорийским хитрым лицом, который выдал им ключи от машины и карту с маршрутом, пожелал прекрасного отдыха и был таков.

— И это весь сервис? — поразился Эйдан, волоча сумку на стоянку к их временному средству передвижения. Двухцветный датсун блюберд выглядел той еще колымагой и вызвал у Эйдана приступ головной боли. Но Дин с энтузиазмом прыгал вокруг него, рассматривая начищенные металлические ручки и блестящий багажник.

— Адам говорил, что попросил забронировать какую-нибудь оригинальную ретро-тачку, — сказал он, заглянув в багажник. — О! Тут палатка, спальники и куча полезного барахла.

— Это не ретро, это металлолом, — буркнул Эйдан, бросая сумку на заднее сиденье.

— Ты это зря бурчишь. Наша «синяя птица» нам послужит, да, птичка? — мурлыкнул Дин, усаживаясь за руль и поглаживая торпеду. От его низкого голоса и игривого тона Эйдана прошила непрошенная дрожь, и он быстро плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение, захлопнул дверцу и пристегнулся.

Дин завел машину, к слову сказать, авто не подвело и сразу же заурчало. В желудке Эйдана заурчало в ответ. Дин фыркнул.

— Адам оставил нам ценные указания насчет обеда. Где-то здесь недалеко хороший ресторан, ну, судя по тем отзывам, которых начитался Адам.

Дин сунул карту Эйдану, и тот принялся изучать маршрут, почти не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Красоты Крайстчерча его не трогали, хотелось пожрать и выпить пива, наконец.

Через полчаса они подкатили на стоянку перед красивым деревянным зданием, стилизованным под таверну. Ресторанчик так и назывался — «Таверна и бар Узо».

В ресторане было полутемно, с толстых потолочных балок на крюках свисали пивные кружки и пузатые бутылки в соломенной оплетке, в зале, декорированном винными бочками и картинами с парусниками, стоял веселый гул — народ туристического вида курсировал туда-сюда, прижимая детей, рюкзаки и фотоаппараты к груди, усаживался пообедать, выпить вина-пива и щелкнуть селфи на фоне симпатяги-бармена, жонглирующего шейкером за стойкой. «Я могу лучше», — мрачно подумал Эйдан.

Они уселись за деревянный стол недалеко от бара, и Дин тут же ушел к стойке. Эйдан возил пальцем по глубокой царапине на столешнице и хмуро наблюдал, как близко бармен наклонился к Дину, перекрикивая шум и белозубо улыбаясь. Они болтали пару минут, на лице Дина тоже появилась улыбка — открытая и приятная. Он с одобрением следил, как бармен подбрасывает бутылку ликера в воздух и ловко подхватывает, чтобы налить слой ядовито-зеленой жидкости в бокал для коктейля. Стайка девушек вокруг стойки взволновалась, раздались восхищенные возгласы. Дин сказал что-то и засмеялся, а бармен затрепетал ресницами и закивал с робким огоньком в глазах. «Да они издеваются?» — раздраженно подумал Эйдан, пиная ногой ножку стола. 

— Почему такой милый и такой мрачный?

К нему подсела симпатичная девчонка, рыжая, как огонь. В ее глазах светился явный интерес, но Эйдан только нахмурился и снова уставился на Дина.

— Можно тебя угостить? — настаивала девушка.

— Ничего не выйдет, — рассеянно сказал Эйдан.

— Что, вот так сразу от ворот поворот? Даже двух слов не дашь сказать?

Сразу видно — обиделась, надула розовые губки.

— Родовое проклятье, хуже сифилиса, — усмехнулся Эйдан, пожимая плечами. — С рыжими у мужчин нашей семьи никогда ничего не клеится.

— Дурак! И отмазки у тебя дурацкие! – фыркнула рыжая и ушла, поджав губы.

— Ну, я же говорил, — пробормотал Эйдан, высматривая Дина у стойки.

— Что говорил? — спросил Дин из-за спины, заставив Эйдана вздрогнуть. Он вернулся с графином сока и сел напротив, осторожно придерживая футляр с фотоаппаратом, болтающийся через плечо.

— Ничего.

Эйдан и сам прогулялся к стойке, мрачно потребовал у бармена пиво и на широкую улыбку ответил пристальным митчелловским взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. Бармен увял и нацедил пива под самый край, так что шапка пены угрожающе съехала набок, но каким-то чудом все еще держалась. Эйдан сделал глоток и слизнул пену, не отходя от стойки. Холодное вкусное пиво было как нельзя кстати.

Они заказали обед, дождались его и ели в молчании. Эйдан вяло гонял по тарелке свой стейк, а Дин выдул сок, быстро расправился с салатом и ребрышками и махнул кому-то рукой. Уже знакомый бармен вынырнул из толпы и улыбнулся им обоим.

— Эйдан, я схожу поснимаю Джека, побудешь здесь?

Дин улыбался милому веснушчатому Джеку, и тот, казалось, был на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Джек! — протянул он смуглую ладонь Эйдану и, не получив руки, смущенно замер.

— Это Эйдан, мой младший братишка, студент, — сказал Дин, бросив на Эйдана укоризненный взгляд. — Только что вернулся после семестра в Англии, теперь страдает от любви. Подружка-то осталась там. Его лучше не трогать сегодня, а то покусает. Пойдем, Джек. Полчаса, Эйд. Ты как раз успеешь доесть свой стейк.

Эйдан отбросил салфетку и молча проводил их взглядом, ловя обрывки разговора.

— Вы совсем не похожи! — Джек доверчиво моргнул и позволил увести себя в толпу.

— У нас разные матери! — донесся до Эйдана хохот Дина.

Он жевал стейк без всякого удовольствия и чувствовал себя чокнутым несчастным придурком, которого никто не любит. 

Зачем он только согласился на эту поездку. Спасибо, Адам. Большое тебе спасибо.

Дин расчехлил фотоаппарат и вертелся вокруг барной стойки, пока Джек делал вид, что просто выполняет свою работу. То есть тряс шейкер, обнимался с бутылками и посылал воздушные поцелуи в эфир. Эйдан наблюдал, как сосредоточенно Дин смотрит в видоискатель, и как меняется его лицо, когда нужно оторваться от фотоаппарата и подбодрить модель — Дин тогда улыбается так искренне и светло, что у Эйдана по спине бегут нежные мурашки. Мальчик-бармен, купавшийся в сиянии Диновых улыбок, казался совершенно потерянным и размякшим. На каких-то пару секунд он открылся камере, ранимый и доверчивый, как девочка на первом свидании, и Эйдан понял: вот оно. То, ради чего Дин затеял всю эту канитель с улыбками и заигрываниями, такими явными, что смотреть неприлично и горячо. Эйдан жадно ловил признаки, подтверждающие его догадку: вот краешек губ Дина дернулся, он смешно сморщил нос и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Клац-клац-клац! — прошуршал затвор. Он поймал то, что хотел, и выглядел, как кот, играющий с бедной мышкой. Дин спрятал фотоаппарат, пожал руку модели. Мальчик Джек убрал прядь черных волос за ухо и сунул Дину в руку салфетку. С номером, е-мейлом или еще какой-нибудь новомодной херью типа твиттера-шмиттера, подумал Эйдан и отчего-то со злорадным весельем покачал головой: расслабься, малыш, тебе не позвонят. Может быть, пришлют твою фотографию, которая заставит тебя покраснеть.

***  
После обеда они загрузились в датсун и поехали прочь из города. Стояла жаркая душная погода, кондиционер в «ретро-авто» не работал, поэтому Эйдан открыл окно и высунул в него голову. Проветрившись, он покрутил ручки радио, нашел местную музыкальную волну, которая не сильно грузила, и прикрыл глаза, обдумывая день.

— Почему ты каждый раз придумываешь нам новую историю? — не выдержал Эйдан. — То я турист, то твой брат, что за вранье будет в следующий раз?

— Ты же актер, должен понимать разницу между враньем и выдумкой, — глаз Дина не было видно за темными стеклами. — Люблю быть кем-то еще. Не просто Дином-актером, Дином-фотографом, Дином-художником. А кем угодно. И ты тоже можешь. Можешь примерять любые маски, играть с реальностью, влезать в чужую кожу.

— А потом скидывать ее, эту ненужную змеиную кожу, и отправляться дальше, отрастив новую? — фыркнул Эйдан.

— Да. Почему бы и нет? И потом, в каждой новой истории всегда есть доля тебя настоящего. Разве ты не турист из Ирландии? Разве не мой брат-принц? — Дин сдвинул очки на лоб и подмигнул. — В чем я соврал?

— Змея просто вырастает из нее, отбрасывает старую кожу, как человек — ненужные привязанности, — пробормотал Эйдан, уткнувшись носом в холодное стекло.

Дин снова смотрел на дорогу, придерживая руль одной рукой, мимо проплывали ослепительные новозеландские пейзажи, а Эйдан грустно думал, что пора признаться самому себе и смириться: чувства, которые он испытывает к Дину, совсем не братские.

— Все хотел спросить, почему озера? Дались они тебе? На Южном острове заповедников пруд пруди. Фьорды и водопады, ледники и реки, спа-отели с горячими источниками и древние леса...

«Напомнили цвет твоих глаз», — чуть не брякнул Эйдан, и для надежности прикрыл рот рукой, краснея. Не хватало еще нести такое вслух. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ткнул наугад. Адам все приставал со своими проспектами, надо было что-то выбрать.

— Скука смертная! Мог бы придумать какую-то романтичную историю, — Дин сморщил нос.

— Я не романтик, — Эйдан мрачно отвернулся к окну. — Самое романтичное, что я сделал когда-то, это поднялся на второй этаж в старом здании в Темпл-Бар в Дублине и записался в актерскую школу.

— И что, никогда не мечтал о чем-то необычном, непредсказуемом? — поднял брови Дин.

«О тебе», — мелькнуло в голове, но Эйдан был твердо намерен сдерживать свои дурацкие порывы и промолчал.

***  
Он проснулся, потому что было очень жарко. Вылез из спальника кое-как, спросонок путаясь в собственных ногах и одеялах, устроился поверх и вздохнул с облегчением. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он повернул голову в сторону Дина. Дин спал на боку, безмятежно, как ребенок, чуть приоткрыв рот и подложив руку под щеку. Длинная серебряная цепочка оказалась зажата между щекой и предплечьем, но видимо не доставляла неудобств. Эйдан представил, как завтра Дин будет ходить с полосатой щекой, и улыбнулся. Не думая, он осторожно взялся за цепочку и потянул. Дин поморщился и тут же повернулся на спину, всхрапнув. Но теперь цепочка была свободна. На щеке Дина уже красовался длинный красный отпечаток. Красивый. Эйдан воровато проверил — спит ли? — и, повинуясь импульсу, провел пальцем по неровному следу, как будто стараясь разгладить. И тут же отдернул руку, что за… Решительно отвернулся. Спать. Спать.

 

Ворона сидит на его груди, распластав черные крылья. С клюва капает темное, будто птица макнула клюв в чернила, глаза вороны опасно поблескивают в темноте. В душном болезненном мареве в ухо льется, будто расплавленный свинец из страшных легенд, тихий женский голос:

— Думаешь, все закончилось, Тернер? Думаешь, мне когда-нибудь надоест мучить тебя?

Ворона тычет клювом куда-то в грудь, и на долю секунды его бьет, словно током, и парализует от сильной боли. Он дергается, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит, и мычит от ужаса. Грудь разворочена, ворона клюет его сердце.

 

Он проснулся от собственных совершенно не мужественных всхлипов.

—Ш-ш-ш, — горячая ладонь легла на лоб, сдвинула в сторону прилипшие пряди. — Приснилось, Тернер, тебе просто приснилось.

Эйдан фыркнул. Откатился в сторону, все еще тяжело дыша и вздрагивая всем телом.

— Как мой пес, — раздался в темноте сонный смешок, — точь-в-точь. Он так же скулит во сне иногда и дергает лапами. Наверно, ему снится погоня за кроликами. А тебе что?

—Снилось, что ворона клюет мое... мою печень, — почему-то говорить, что это было сердце, Эйдан постеснялся.

— Прометей выискался на мою голову, — фыркнул Дин. — Это твое подсознание намекает, что бухать надо меньше.

— Иди ты, — буркнул Эйдан, заворачиваясь плотнее в одеяло.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, — голос Дина как будто выцвел, дыхание выровнялось. Заснул. Мгновенно. Эйдан тут же позавидовал. Он-то остался один в темноте новозеландской ночи, полной странных звуков и шорохов, вдруг накинувшихся на него всем скопом сквозь тонкие стенки палатки. Что-то поскрипывало, вздыхало и стонало тихонько, ветер чем-то шелестел. За сетчатым клапаном входа ему почудились чьи-то бесконечные колонны-ноги, врастающие в землю, оплетенные сон-травой и колючей ежевикой. Он снова вздрогнул. Надо заехать завтра в аптеку и купить каких-нибудь таблеток. Или настойку. Или бухла. Нет, за бухлом — это не в аптеку… С этими тревожными мыслями он наконец заснул.

…И снова проснулся. Было покойно и очень уютно. Чужое дыхание щекотало спину, чужие руки обнимали и прижимали к себе. Очень медленно и осторожно Эйдан выпутался и отполз в самый дальний угол палатки, утащив за собой плед. Дин победителем разметался поперек их кариматов. Эйдан устало закрыл глаза в своем уголке.

…И снова проснулся. Теперь он обнимал Дина — судорожно и крепко, как будто их навсегда слепили в одно. Эйдан льнул к нему, тычась носом в мягкие, пахнущие каким-то маслом (кокосовым, что ли?) волосы на затылке, засунув ладонь под задравшуюся футболку, туда, где тепло.  
«Черт-черт-черт», — Эйдан снова отполз, как можно быстрее и незаметнее.  
Он просыпался еще три раза. И каждый раз они каким-то странным образом оказывались рядом, как будто их притягивало друг к другу, и с этим притяжением невозможно было бороться. Три раза Эйдан освобождался из теплых рук крепко спящего Дина, скопом заработал эрекцию, фрустрацию, приступ паники и бессонницу, а потом вылез из палатки в ночь. Выкурил сигарету и остаток ночи провел, скрутившись на пассажирском сидении в машине. По крайней мере, ему ничего не снилось.

***  
Утром Дин ничего не сказал, обнаружив Эйдана скрюченным на переднем сидении их «синей птицы», только посмотрел странно. Они поехали дальше, и весь день машина неслась меж холмов и равнин практически в тишине, если не считать старые английские и американские песни, которые крутили сегодня на ретро-волне. Призраки Боуи, Криденс Клируотер Ривайвал, Пинк Флойд и Ху нашептывали свои истины и мечты, и Эйдан чувствовал, как сердце привычно щемит им в такт.

— На самом деле, я думал, — сказал он наконец.

— Что? — очнулся Дин и откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— Думал о чем-то неожиданном, непредсказуемом. Я хотел попасть в труппу «Глобуса». У них намечается один потрясающий проект, труппа покажет «Гамлета» почти во всех странах мира, представляешь? На площадях и в театрах, в столицах и деревушках. Они будут в турне целых два года, пока не объедут весь земной шар. Я же играл немного Шекспира, я думал, у меня есть шанс.

Дин улыбнулся, представляя размах мероприятия.

— И? — повернулся он к Эйдану.

— Нет, я им не подошел, — пожал плечами Эйдан.

— Мне жаль. Это был бы действительно удивительный опыт. И ты бы отлично справился. Ты прекрасный актер.

Они замолчали.

— Это туман впереди? — нарушил Эйдан неловкое молчание. Вечернюю ленту дороги, уходящую между полей и холмов, затянуло в сумерках плотной серой дымкой.

Дин ничего не ответил, но снизил скорость, и они въехали в серую стену на скорости 10 миль в час, рассекая ее ярким светом фар. Дин затормозил и вышел, впустив в машину сильный запах гари. Эйдан выскочил за ним.

— Пожар?

— В это время года пожары не редкость. Горит сухая трава. Это настоящий бич для местных… Слышишь? Ты это тоже слышишь?

Эйдан прислушался. Вдали раздался слабый тонкий звук, как будто плакал ребенок.

Дин открыл багажник и ушел в него с головой, громыхая чем-то и чертыхаясь. Он достал сложенный вчетверо брезентовый полог от палатки, два платка, огнетушитель, фонарик и маленькую складную лопатку.

— Вы возите лопаты в багажнике? Всегда думал, что вы, новозеландцы, стрёмные ребята, — нервно засмеялся Эйдан, принимая брезент и платок.

— Завяжи лицо.

Повязав платки, они сошли с дороги и двинулись на крики, Дин шел впереди, освещая путь, Эйдан — за ним, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг. Шли медленно, дым ел глаза и мешал следить за тем, что происходит впереди. Наконец они увидели огонь. Эйдан почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс, во рту сразу стало сухо — он всегда боялся огня. Огонь распространялся быстро, неровной яростной стеной, пожирая густой подшерсток из сухой желтой травы и уже подбираясь к изгороди огороженного пастбища. За изгородью, у небольшого сарая, видимо, служившего временной конюшней, скакали испуганные лошади — их черные силуэты контрастно выделялись на фоне рыжего огня. Это лошади издавали непривычно высокие звуки, которые Эйдан принял за детские крики.

— Надо не дать огню перекинуться на изгородь и кровлю конюшни. Гаси языки пламени брезентом, когда они будут пытаться перескочить туда.

Вдоль изгороди был прокопан противопожарный узкий ров, полметра, не глубже. Порывы ветра гнали огонь чуть в сторону, но иногда искры перепрыгивали ров, и тогда Эйдан кидался к ним и прибивал огонь брезентом к земле. Он видел, как Дин бежит вдоль изгороди, пытаясь тушить горящую траву лопатой, а потом гасит пылающую секцию забора с помощью огнетушителя. Эйдан лупил брезентом по дымящейся земле с остервенением — до тошноты, до головокружения и черноты перед глазами.

— Ты там как? — обеспокоенный голос Дина плыл откуда-то издали и тонул в треске огня. — Ветер сносит огонь в сторону. Уверен, пожарные вертолеты уже в пути!

В этот момент жеребенок на тонких разъезжающихся в стороны ногах кинулся сквозь брешь в догорающей секции изгороди, сбив с ног Дина, и ускакал в дым и чад. Эйдан побежал за ним, не обращая внимания на крики Дина за спиной.

Конечно же, он заблудился. Он долго шел по черной земле, жеребенка нигде не было видно. Гарь и дым, обгоревшие остовы деревьев там и сям, мерцающие угли под ногами выглядели совершенно одинаковыми. Вечернее небо пылало над дальними холмами красным полотнищем. Эйдан не знал, куда идти. В ушах шумело, а перед глазами плыли огненные круги, воздуха не хватало. В какой-то момент ему стало так дурно, что он упал на колени и выблевал остатки ланча. Отполз, дрожа и отплевываясь.

Надо было идти.

Эйдан встал и упрямо побрел дальше.

Он блуждал в сумерках и дыму, потерянный и задыхающийся, и в нем самом царила такая же безнадежная темнота. Ему казалось, что черные бесшумные крылья касаются его лица, гладкие вороньи перья скользят по щекам и лбу. Он испуганно втянул голову в плечи, в любой момент ожидая удара клювом и раскатистого «морррр» в ухо.

Но услышал только отчаянное:

— Эйдааан! Эйдааан!

Крики приближались, поэтому Эйдан просто остановился и стал ждать.

Дин наскочил на него из темноты, и его руки вцепились в ирландца быстрее, чем тот осознал, что Дин нашел его. Дин где-то потерял фонарик, платок съехал с лица, он тяжело дышал и то и дело встряхивал Эйдана, бормоча что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Слова сливались, и Эйдан мягко отстранился:

— У тебя опять каша во рту. Не понимаю ни слова.

Дин ощупал его всего и снова притянул к себе:

— Цел? Ты цел?

— Это просто было продолжение дурного сна, — пробормотал Эйдан, обнимая трясущегося Дина.

— Ты зачем побежал за ним? Да еще туда, где бушевал огонь? — вдруг зло закричал Дин, дергаясь в его руках.

— Тише, тише, там не было огня, только пожарище. Пойдем куда-нибудь. Я очень хочу найти нашу машину. Ты помнишь направление, куда идти?

Дин кивнул в темноте — Эйдан угадал его кивок по движению губ, мазнувших по шее — от подбородка вниз.  
В небе раздался грохот: и правда, вертолеты летели тушить пожар, подгоняемый ветром.

Они долго шли в нужном направлении, спотыкаясь о почерневшие кочки, и вскоре увидели свет фар. Машина ждала на том же месте, дверцы были распахнуты, радио пиликало скрипичный концерт. Дин достал из открытого багажника бутыль и налил Эйдану воды в ладони, чтобы тот мог умыться. Сам он был похож на растрепанного скворца, только что вылетевшего из дымохода, и еле держался на ногах. Эйдан не выдержал — смеялся, пока не получил подзатыльник. Дин тоже умылся и снова сел за руль. Они поехали вперед, довольно быстро. Вскоре между Леди Гагой и сладеньким бойзбендом вклинился выпуск местных новостей, и они узнали, что пожары, бушевавшие на краю Национального парка Вестленд, службам удалось потушить, ни люди, ни животные не пострадали. Дин ткнул его пальцем в колено:

— Ну как, уже чувствуешь себя безымянным героем, мой неромантичный друг? Ты спас лошадей, но об этом подвиге вряд ли кто-то узнает.

— Чувствую себя дерьмово и несет от меня... И очень хочется спать, — пробормотал Эйдан, совершенно обессиленный.  
— Мы уже выехали из зоны пожара, скоро, потерпи. И твои озера уже скоро. Надеюсь, увидим роскошный закат.

 

Битва ревет тысячей глоток, как прибой, как пожар, сталь скрещивается со сталью, Эйдан рубит мечом плоть, это тяжелый труд, и мышцы гудят, он как дровосек в густом лесу, только в стороны летят не сучья, а чьи-то руки в кольчужных перчатках, когтистые пальцы в перстнях и кастетах, брызжет кровь и пот, но Эйдан упорно прорубает себе просеку в копошащейся, ощетинившейся остриями многорукой толпе. Где-то что-то горит, дым стелется над битвой, пепел и искры пролетают мимо стайками черно-красных ос. Ноги вдруг оплетает змея, не давая идти вперед, и он вскрикивает от неожиданности, отсекает змее хвост, но она сбегает — уползает между мертвых тел. Эйдан все пытается добраться куда-то, к кому-то на помощь, потом видит: в просветах между черных фигур врагов сияет кто-то в медном и золотом, крылатый шлем, светло-рыжие пряди реют на ветру, два меча в его руках летают, как молнии, и врезаются в живую стену нападающих. Воин замечает его и улыбается знакомой хитрой улыбкой.

 

— Проснись, приехали.

Дин растолкал его, и Эйдан, чумной после рева битвы во сне, схватился за него обеими руками, как будто проверяя — настоящий ли?

— Что, опять кошмары? – нахмурился Дин.

— Прости, я сейчас… Я в порядке. Черт, кажется, снилось что-то такое жесткое. Будто битва пяти воинств…

***

Вид на озера открывался неземной и прекрасный.

— Пока ты тут валяешься, я пощелкаю? — Дин уже достал фотоаппарат и примерялся к пейзажу.

Эйдан вяло махнул рукой, как будто Дину и правда нужно было его разрешение. Он лежал на земле, задрав голову и глядя в вечернее небо, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Эйдан приподнялся на локтях. Ветер волновал высокие травы, Дин бродил в траве по пояс, порывы ветра трепали его волосы и куртку, фотоаппарат тихонько щелкал.

— Что ты снимаешь? — лениво поинтересовался Эйдан, жуя травинку.

Дин подошел ближе и серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Тебя.

— Вот как.

Он не стал гримасничать, выдавливать веселую улыбку или хмурить брови. Он просто снова опустился на примятую траву, раскинув руки, позволил небу утянуть себя, закружить. Закрыл глаза. Что бы там ни было написано на его закопченном лице — Дин увидит, выхватит, запечатлеет в цифре, зачем же стараться и изображать что-то? Он не видел в этом нужды, не хотел натягивать змеиную шкуру, чтобы потом с болью отдирать от себя по кускам — лишь бы не показать, какой он на самом деле, что он чувствует, чего хочет. Эйдан ощутил, что лежит в тени, и это было очень уютно. Посмотрел вверх. Дин стоял над ним, заслоняя заходящее солнце: волосы торчком — нимб червленого золота, фотоаппарат делает снимок за снимком. Дин не глядел в видоискатель, нажимал на затвор вслепую, с тревожащим и мрачным упорством одержимого.

— И даже не скажешь, что мне делать в кадре? — подначил Эйдан. — Куда смотреть и что представлять?

— Нет. С тобой все это не нужно.

Затвор щелкал лихорадочно и быстро, как будто Дин был немного не в себе, как будто не мог остановиться, как будто боялся чего-то и очень спешил.  
Эйдан закрыл глаза и услышал рваный выдох-всхлип совсем рядом. И легкое несмелое прикосновение — к его бровям, ресницам, носу. Он облизнул губы и отвернулся. Отчего-то стало не по себе, как будто кто-то наблюдал за ними со стороны. Он быстро встал, отряхнул джинсы, все в земле и соке трав, и побрел к обрыву, сгорбившись — не глядя назад.  
Когда Дин подошел, он сразу почувствовал его тревогу.

— Когда двинем обратно? — спросил Эйдан, рассматривая прекрасные озера внизу. В них отражалось небо, такое же синее и безмятежное. Вдали белела гора Кука и какие-то еще гряды, укрытые туманами и облаками.

— Ты хотел увидеть озера. Вот они. Переночуем и поедем обратно.

Голос Дина снова звучал сдержанно и отстраненно, как будто это не он только что походил на сумасшедшего.

— Это было сердце. — Сказал вдруг Эйдан. — Тогда, во сне, ворона выклевала мне сердце.

Он скосил глаза: вот Дин появляется в поле зрения. Прекрасный профиль поверх синей подкладки, скроенной из неба и озерной воды, в переменчиво-синих глазах, полуприкрытых светлыми ресницами, удивление. Солнце за ним красное и большое в стремительно темнеющем небе, неуклюжее, какое-то сплюснутое. Они вдвоем приготовились наблюдать идеальный кинематографический закат, а закат приготовился наблюдать за ними. Красноватый свет заката — лучший для портретов, это знают все, даже те, кто ничего сложнее одноразовой мыльницы в руках не держал, — окрашивал небрежные Диновы вихры в охру и сиену, заставлял щетину, ресницы и брови вспыхивать медными искрами, а коже придавал ровный теплый тон. Это был лучший портрет Дина, который Эйдан когда-либо видел (а он их много перевидал). Как только солнце сядет, момент будет упущен. Эйдан не мог этого допустить.

И он заговорил. Просто не знал, как сдержаться, как остановиться.

— Я был обречен с самого начала, так? Как бы ни сопротивлялся, что бы ни делал. Чем дольше смотрю на тебя, тем отчетливее понимаю, что это ты, ты — тот рыжий, который разобьет мне сердце. Знаешь, мой прадед бросил прабабушку с тремя детьми и сбежал вслед за рыжей акробаткой из бродячего цирка, и ездил с труппой по всей Ирландии, в напрасной надежде на взаимность. Нелепо. Он вернулся, поджав хвост, через полгода, и прабабушка — дура была — простила его. Отец в школе влюбился в шотландскую девчонку, жившую по соседству. Рыжая была чертовка. Ее трое братьев били отца по очереди, а он все равно каждый день провожал ее из школы и таскал учебники. Потом ее семья переехала, а отец был потерян. Пока не встретил маму. Он смеется и называет все эти страсти «семейное рыжее проклятье», но все равно иногда вздрагивает на улице, увидев рыжие волосы в толпе. Вот меня до сих пор бог миловал. До сих пор. А теперь ты даже во сне мне покоя не даешь.

— Слишком мелодраматично, Тернер, — несмотря на насмешливый тон, Дин казался загипнотизированным историей и улыбался одними губами, красными в закатном свете, его глаз улыбка не касалась, они были похожи на два озера, а что там, под поверхностью и солнечной рябью — никто не знает, но, может быть, на одну секунду там промелькнуло что-то опасное, темное, сладкое, похожее на обещание. — Ох уж эти ваши ирландские байки. Давай спать, завтра нас ждет долгий обратный путь по трассе номер шесть. Путешествия нельзя оставлять незаконченными.

Эйдан молча кивнул. На что он рассчитывал, в конце концов? На романтическое признание? Вот только было обидно, как в детстве, до слез и соплей. Ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, отвернувшись к окну, чтобы успокоиться.

Они бросили машину на съезде и спустились вниз, в рощу. Установили палатку почти в темноте, на берегу небольшого шумного ручья. Дин ушел к ручью, а Эйдан присел на траву, всего на минуту прислонившись к стволу дерева, и задремал, сжимая в руках чистую рубашку и шорты.

 

Дин стоит рядом, ветер шевелит перья его крылатого шлема. Бой завершен, вдали солдаты стаскивают тела в один курган — для погребального костра. Эйдан наматывает на палец прядь рыжеватых длинных волос, выбившуюся из-под шлема.

— Рыжий, — удивляется он.

Дин поворачивает к нему голову и подставляет губы для поцелуя. Поцелуй горчит — кровью, пеплом, яростью битвы.

— Невозможно, — шепчет Эйдан, — проклятье, знаешь ли.

— Нет такого проклятья, которое нельзя снять, — улыбается Дин, и тень за ним растет до небес, золотая, живая.

Ворона садится на плечо Эйдану, впивается когтями в плечо — больно.

— Я Морриган, а ты кто таков, что идешь против моей ворожбы?

— Я Браги, — мурлычет Дин, — приветствую, о кельтская сестрица. Не сердись, но твое проклятье немного прохудилось, давай, ты не будешь его латать? Не люблю ссориться с родственниками.

— Ох, какой сладкоголосый братец! Ну что ж, забирай его! — одобрительно смеется Морриган и улетает прочь.

 

Дин разбудил его чуть ли не пинками и тоже отправил к ручью. Сначала Эйдан отмыл ледяной водой лицо и волосы, потом все-таки разделся, дрожа и ругаясь, залез по колено в ручей, пытаясь песком и глиной со дна оттереть отвратительный запах гари и пепла с тела. Последний сон он помнил смутно, обрывками, но поцелуй в нем казался таким реальным и будоражащим, что Эйдан решил снова ночевать в машине.

— Даже не думай об этом, — сказал Дин, выглядывая из палатки. — Лезь.

Дин завернул их обоих в одеяла и не дал Эйдану отползти в угол.

— Нет такого проклятья, которое нельзя снять, — улыбнулся Дин.

Дин целовал его лоб, вылизывал веки закрытых глаз, вздрагивающие ресницы, нос, губы, проводил ладонями по лицу, по спутанным волосам, по шее, ключицам, плечам. Эйдан гладил рыжую щетину на лице Дина и слушал, как тот дышит в темноте, прерывисто и возбужденно. Он прикоснулся к губам Дина, нащупывая его улыбку, руки сами скользнули вниз, оглаживая грудь, обхватывая поясницу, сминая зад, прижимая Дина всего целиком к себе, жадно и собственнически.

— Теперь не будешь… бегать от меня, — выдохнул Эйдан между поцелуями, — как я вообще тебя терпел до сих пор.

— Мне слишком хотелось сделать вот так… — Дин перевернул Эйдана на спину и приник к нему, покрывая поцелуями грудь. — Поэтому приходилось постоянно держать себя в руках.

— Теперь не нужно.

— Да… Теперь не нужно.

Дин был горячий, он был везде, он убрал все щиты и преграды, он ластился и терся, подставляя себя под нетерпеливые руки Эйдана, и Эйдан, сквозь головокружение, дрожь, пот и неловкие поцелуи, подумал, что эта новая нежная кожа, которую вырастил для него Дин в их коротком путешествии, совсем не змеиная, она навсегда, и Эйдан должен быть очень осторожен, чтобы не поранить ее.

 

Теперь он не один: посреди поля битвы они с Дином лежат на шкурах вместе, оба в каких-то варварских украшениях, синей потрескавшейся краске и засохшей крови, шрамы и странные геометрические узоры покрывают их обнаженные тела. Дин спит, уложив голову ему на живот, масса длинных золотисто-рыжих кудрей почти скрывает его лицо, левая рука, унизанная медными браслетами до самого локтя, сжимает рукоять короткого меча, а правая — руку Эйдана.  
В этот раз женщина, стоящая перед Эйданом — рыжая. На ней блестящий доспех и плащ из вороньих перьев, а красные волосы вьются идеальными кольцами. Она подходит совсем близко, касается холодными пальцами его щеки, потом гладит спину Дина и улыбается Эйдану — ласково и жестоко.

— Разделенная любовь тоже может стать проклятьем, малыш.

 

Эйдан проснулся, нашарил рядом спящего Дина и подтащил его к себе ближе, не обращая внимания на сонные протесты, взъерошил светлый затылок, поцеловал мягкие податливые губы. Проваливаясь в спокойный сон без сновидений, Эйдан подумал, что с этим проклятьем он тоже справится. Они. Да, вместе они справятся.

fin


End file.
